


If (S)he Be Worthy

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Gen, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Darcy Lewis finds herself in trouble (as always) and when the Avengers are awol she finds that an unlikely savior comes to her rescue.





	If (S)he Be Worthy

Darcy wanted to say that she didn’t get paid enough to put up with this crap, but she actually kinda did. Tony paid her an obscene amount to just do paperwork and coffee runs, so having to hide under her desk in the lab while jack booted thugs were ransacking the place seemed like a fair trade for a six figure salary. And she wasn’t really worried, surely FRIDAY had alerted the team.

Then the swat clad soldiers started yelling in russian. Nat had been teaching her a bit of russian so when Darcy heard the words ‘find’, ‘her’ and ‘capture’ she started to really worry. She frantically patted herself down fist pumping when she found her phone in her cardigan pocket. She typed out a quick SOS text into the avengers group chat (She made sure her phone was on silent first. She was not going to be one of those dumb girls who got caught cause their phone rang). 

They were throwing things across the room now. Drawers were being strewn in all different directions. They were getting closer now and Darcy was panicking. She glanced around looking for something she could use as a makeshift weapon. She cursed Tony’s minimalistic style, there was nothing she could use to defend herself. Her taser was in her bag on the couch across the room, she carefully peeked around the corner of the desk, the couch was a good ten feet away and Darcy was pretty sure the thugs had guns so that was a no go. 

Darcy checked her phone again and tears came to her eyes when she saw that there was no new notifications. She shook her head as if it would clear her mind. She breathed deeply, and tried to think of a plan. When in doubt, WWND: What Would Natasha Do. And then it came to her, she needed a diversion. If she could get them distracted for a moment, maybe she could make a break for her taser. If no one came to save her she was in deep shit either way so she might as well go down fighting. 

Then it came to her. Her and Jane had just binged all of the Harry Potter movies. And in The Chamber of Secrets, when Harry was backed into a corner, he threw a rock to draw the attention of the Basilisk. She was Harry and the evil russians were the Basilisk. The only thing she had to throw was her phone, her precious precious phone. But it wouldn’t be any use to her if she was dead so she whispered a prayer to Thor and then chucked it across the room in the opposite direction of where her taser was. 

To her luck it worked, she moved instantly, not wanting to give herself a chance to chicken out. She was happy she decided to wear converse today and not her flip flops. She was almost there, just a couple more feet, and then her face was meeting the floor. Turns out converse weren’t that helpful if the laces were untied. Her head was swimming now, she knew she probably had a concussion but she had to keep going. She started blindly crawling, her glasses had fallen off. Darcy’s efforts turned out to be useless, she knew from the commotion she heard behind her that she had been caught. 

Suddenly she was grabbed by her ankles. Darcy let out a yelp, trying to kick away the offending hands to no avail. She was flipped over and felt a weight climb on to her torso holding her legs down so she couldn’t struggle. She instinctively shut her eyes, her hand still outstretched even though there was no possible way she could get to her taser. Her last thought was that she wished her taser could come when it was needed like Thor’s Mew Mew. 

And then something flew into her hand and she felt a surge of energy. She opened her eyes and holy shitballs Batman, Mew Mew was in her hand. Deciding to act now and freakout later she swung the hammer into the blurry bad guy on top of her. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain.  Which drew the attention of the other six soldiers in the room. 

In a last ditch effort the held the hammer in the air. She shook the hammer a bit as she frantically screamed. “Mew Mew, do the lightning!” 

To her astoundment it worked and within seconds all of the thugs were writhing on the ground. She dropped the hammer, staring at the ceiling trying to control her breathing. After a moment of getting her bearings she sat up and immediately regretted it. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her lunch from coming back up. Once she thought she had her nausea under control she stood, walking over to where her bag where she grabbed her spare glasses. 

The scene in front of her was startling to say the least. The room was trashed, papers and equipment thrown everywhere. Men in swat gear were scattered around, their bodies twisted at odd angles. Darcy was pretty sure she was going to have nightmares about this but at the moment she was just happy to be alive. She realized she had unconsciously picked up the hammer and carried it with her as she surveyed the room. 

 Then there was a crash and Thor was barreling through the lab wall. Darcy held up the hammer instinctively, trying to ignore how her hands shook. 

“Lady Darcy!” Thor Boomed. He rushed over sweeping Darcy into a fierce hug. “Heimdall said you were in grave danger, I am so sorry I did not come to your aid sooner.” 

Tears were streaming down Darcy’s face now but she was still somewhat calm, shock was a crazy thing. “It’s okay big guy. I know you came as soon as you could. Besides, you kinda did save me.” She held up Mjolnir. 

Thor’s countenance went from one of shock, then awe. “Lady Darcy, how did this come to pass?” 

Darcy completely ignored his question. “Does this make me a Princess? Princess of Asgard? I really don’t want to be a princess.” She was swaying on her feet now, her head was really starting to hurt. 

Thor caught Darcy right before the passed out. He scooped up her small frame being sure to cradle her head. “Worry not little one, I will protect you from harm and I pledge to discover what this all means.” The god kissed her forehead and carried his lightning sister to Stark’s medical wing.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly and I had to write a fic about it. Please let me know what y'all think. Do you want a continuation of this? Comment and let me know! :)


End file.
